


Stormy

by guineapiggie



Series: written for the Jyn Appreciation Squad [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: The box was neatly wrapped in a shimmering, charcoal-black paper with a pearly white bow on top. The man smiled at her, and Jyn returned his smile fleetingly because mama had said they had to be nice to him.As she pulled at one end of the white ribbon, she couldn’t quite contain the surge of excitement, which irked her. When he’d come and told her he had a birthday present, she had been determined not to like it, whatever it was.





	Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Jyn Appreciation Squad](https://jynappreciationsquad.tumblr.com/post/165441894054/stormy-when-she-turned-seven-years-old-the-man)

When she turned seven years old, the man Papa worked with who came to visit them all at the apartment sometimes gave her a perfectly wrapped present. 

Something inside it moved sluggishly from one side to the other when she tipped the box.

Jyn did not much like the man - her father quietly reminded her of his name whenever he came over because she kept forgetting it. The man always said to call him “Orson” but Papa said to call him “Mister Krennic” and “sir”.  
  
She did not much like him, whether she called him one name or the other - but she did like presents more than anything, and this one looked particularly promising. The box was neatly wrapped in a shimmering, charcoal-black paper with a pearly white bow on top. The man smiled at her, and Jyn returned his smile fleetingly because Mama had said they had to be nice to him.  
  
As she pulled at one end of the white ribbon, she couldn’t quite contain the surge of excitement, which irked her. When he’d come and told her he had a birthday present, she had been determined not to like it, whatever it was.   
  
He was always nice enough to her, but whenever he came, Papa vanished into his office with him for hours and Mama forbid her to play in the adjoining rooms, and then they usually left together late and night and Papa wouldn’t return for a day or more.

She didn’t like the man, and she didn’t want to like his present. mama and papa had given her new books and she’d spent all morning reading - but still, that had been hours ago and she _loved_ getting presents and she couldn’t help but be excited.  
  
The black paper fell away only to reveal a box of the exact same colour, and both her parents and the other man eyed her intently as she opened the lid. Inside the box, crumpled into the bottom corner, lay a small white stormtrooper doll just like the one they had seen in the store the other day.  
  
“The lady at the shop said all the children on the base have one of these now,” the man said.  
  
“Yes,” papa said.  
  
Jyn, determined though she had been to hate the gift, carefully lifted the doll out of the box and held it out to her mother, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
“Look how cute it is, mama!” she chirped, but mama did not smile. She eyed the doll for a moment as if it had called her something rude, then asked in a tired sort of voice:  
  
“Jyn, what do you say?”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Jyn said, beaming at the man, very glad to have learned the word ‘sir’ so he wouldn’t know she had forgotten his name again.

  
With all the creativity of a seven year-old, Jyn named the doll _Stormy_ , and despite the fact that her parents got a strange tired, annoyed look on their faces when they saw her play with it, she carried the doll everywhere. Whenever they packed up to move someplace else over the following year, always in a great hurry in the middle of the night for some reason, Stormy was the first thing she put in her bag.  
  
Jyn lost Stormy when he was fourteen months old, running from his taller, scarier brothers on Lah'mu. Her mother gave her her necklace that night, the one Jyn had played with whenever mama had let her and had always wanted to have.  
  
It was the first time Jyn was not happy at all to receive a present, and she stopped caring about receiving them altogether that same night.  
  
She had no time to miss her little soldier doll anyways, because the next morning marked the point that Jyn stopped playing at soldiers, and had to become one herself.

 


End file.
